


softer than silk

by flowerheeseung



Series: lollipops & motorcycles [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, enemies is a strong word, mentions of bruises, seungsung cute, sunghoon's flustered all the time, uhh yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: Heeseung and Sunghoon get closer, and the younger doesn't know how to feel about the butterflies in his stomach.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: lollipops & motorcycles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059929
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	softer than silk

**Author's Note:**

> feel like this lowkey sucked but hhh

As the school bell rang, Sunghoon let out a quiet sigh of relief. Today had been extremely hectic, and Sunghoon wanted nothing more to go home and take a nap. He packed up his stuff as usual and walked to his locker to drop off books he didn’t need the next day.

Jake was already waiting at his locker, his class always ended earlier than Sunghoon’s. The younger softly slapped his shoulder, to which the brown haired boy overreacted, acting like he had punched the living daylights out of him.

Sunghoon chuckled, opening his locker quickly, stuffing the books inside haphazardly. “Hoonie, do you want to get bubble tea today? They finally have that peach flavor back on the menu.” Jake asked, leaning against the row of lockers.

“Uhm I can’t today Jake-ah, raincheck?” Sunghoon said apologetically.

Jake pouted, “You never can, what are you so busy with anyways?” The older asked. And before Sunghoon could distract him, he snuck a peek inside Sunghoon’s locker and let out a surprised, “Eh? Why do you have a motorcycle helmet in your locker?”

-

Truth to be told, Sunghoon didn’t know how it happened. Well, that was a lie. It happened on yet another dreary day, the cold winter air nipping at Sunghoon’s skin. He quickened his pace, hurriedly walking to his bus stop. He crossed his fingers as he walked, his bus line had been cancelled three times this week alone, and Sunghoon really didn’t want to walk home in this cold.

He arrived at the bus stop, anxiously glancing at the schedule. This time, the red letters didn’t only say ‘cancelled’,no, they said ‘permanently cancelled’.

Just his luck.

Sunghoon groaned, angrily running a hand through his hair as he begrudgingly began to walk home. He checked his phone, it was already 4 p.m, the earliest he would probably make it home was 5 p.m, farewell afternoon nap.

He had probably walked 10 minutes or so, and his legs were already numb. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t hear the engine coming up next to him.

“Hey.”

Sunghoon jumped, quickly looking to his left where the voice had come from. And of course, it was Lee Heeseung, again.

“O-oh, hello, Heeseung-ssi.” Sunghoon said, bowing his head a little.

Heeseung scoffed, “Can you drop the formalities? I’m only one year older than you.” The older said, and Sunghoon could only nod, although he would most likely still use the honorific. “Call me hyung instead.”

Sunghoon’s step faltered, _hyung?_

Heeseung came to a halt next to him as well, looking back at Sunghoon, who was staring at him. “What? Are you uncomfortable calling me that?” Heeseung asked, and Sunghoon thought that was concern flickering in his eyes.

“No! No uhm, it’s fine. I was just a bit surprised is all.” The younger said, taking a few steps so that he was right next to Heeseung again. The older smiled, looking relieved as he took out a helmet from his seat compartment.

“The engine is dying going so slow, here, put it on.” He said, handing the helmet to Sunghoon, the latter having a weird sense of deja vu. 

Sunghoon didn’t hesitate this time however, as he tugged the helmet over his head. He still had no clue how to fasten it though, and it probably showed on his face, as Heeseung leaned over.

Sunghoon didn’t burn up from embarrassment this time either, but he still smiled as he took in the slope of Heeseung’s nose, and his pretty doe eyes as he fastened the helmet with a concentrated look.

He hopped on the motorcycle as gracefully as he could, and Heeseung once again reminded him to hold on, to which Sunghoon hummed and took a hold of Heeseung’s jacket once again.

Sunghoon grinned slightly, and Heeseung took off.

-

So, that’s how we got here. Heeseung had asked Sunghoon once they arrived at the latter’s house if he wanted him to pick Sunghoon up the next day. Sunghoon had said yes, albeit a bit too eagerly. Seeing as his bus was now permanently cancelled, Heeseung had been giving him rides to and from school for a week now.

It was a weird dynamic, but they made it work.

The older was probably waiting for him at the school gates, hence why he had to say no to Jake. _Why do you care if he’s waiting though?_ Sunghoon shook the thought out of his head quickly, cheeks already heating up as he picked up the helmet, shutting the door of his locker.

“Ah, uhm...Heeseung-hyung is giving me a ride home.” Sunghoon said quietly, hoping that Jake didn’t hear it, but unfortunately he did.

“What?! Lee Heeseung? Wait- _hyung?_ ” Jake was now practically screaming, and Sunghoon had to put a hand over his mouth to quiet him down, already feeling the stares on his back.

“It’s a long story Jake, please calm down.” Sunghoon slowly pulled his hand away from Jake.

“You better tell it to me then, didn’t you hate his guts a few weeks ago? The older said, walking next to Sunghoon as they made their way outside.

“No I never _hated_ him, he just…got under my skin, he still does.” Sunghoon said, slightly laughing at the last part.

The skies had cleared up quite a bit the past week, but it was still cold as ever. Sunghoon already spotted Heeseung at the school entrance. He once again had a lollipop in his mouth, leaning against his motorcycle.

He could faintly make out the hushed whispers coming from around him, all gushing about how cool the senior looked, and honestly, Sunghoon had to agree. He looked effortlessly stunning wearing his signature black jacket, tie already half untied, hanging loosely around his neck.

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay Jakey? Bye!” He hurriedly waved goodbye to his friend, who waved back, obviously confused by the sudden goodbye. Sunghoon walked over to Heeseung, helmet tucked under his arm.

Heeseung spotted him as he walked up, he grinned as he took the lollipop out of his mouth, “Hey pretty.” Heeseung said. The older had taken a liking towards the adjective, as he noticed Sunghoon flushed every time he said it.

“How was your day?” Heeseung asked, smiling softly at the younger.

“It was fine hyung, is Jay-ah not here today?” Usually the blonde would wait together with Heeseung, and they would go separate ways once Sunghoon arrived.

“Nah, he had to leave early. Why? Is my company not enough?” The older smirked and Sunghoon spluttered, quickly pulling the helmet on his head.

“W-what are you talking about hyung.” He said, and Heeseung just laughed at him, pulling the younger’s hands away to fasten the clasps on Sunghoon’s helmet. He didn’t let go of his hands however, as he rubbed his thumb over them quietly.

“I was joking buttercup, come on, hop on.” Heeseung said, and Sunghoon inadvertently flushed even more at the use of the new name. The raven haired boy had to let go of the older’s hand to get on the motorcycle, but once the pair were seated, he snuck his hands around the older’s waist, slotting his hands together.

Heeseung grinned at him over his shoulder, before revving the engine, leaving their school behind.

-

After that day, the two of them had become even closer. They were texting non stop, and they often ditched driving on the motorcycle to just walk side by side and talk about their day.

Sunghoon learned that the older wasn’t that much of a ‘bad boy’ as he might seem, he just wanted to ‘do things his way’ as the older had told him. Sunghoon could respect that, but he made the older promise to not make life at school hard for him, as it was already stressful enough.

_“Sure buttercup, whatever you say.”_

Seeing how close they were becoming, Sunghoon found it strange when the older wasn’t waiting for him in front of his house that morning. He tapped his foot impatiently, as he checked the time on his phone.

If the older wasn’t coming, he’d have to leave now if he had to walk _and_ wanted to be on time. So he took one more glance at the direction Heeseung usually came from, sighed and turned around, beginning his walk.

He had made it just in time, his teacher scolding him for being so late, as he should set a good example as class president. Sunghoon nodded and bowed profusely, before taking a seat at his desk. He checked his phone one more time, only to see no new notifications at all.

He frowned, as he put his phone away, trying to pay attention to the class.

But his mind kept drifting off to a certain senior.

-

He had finally made it to his free period, which wasn’t really a free period, as he had to do tons of work for the student council, but he liked it better than classes so he didn’t mind much.

He was just working in the school office as the door burst open. He was lucky he was alone in the office, as the person who barged in certainly would’ve gotten a scolding. Or, maybe not, as he saw that the person was none other than Park Jay.

The blonde frantically looked around when his eyes fell on Sunghoon, who looked at him wide eyed, taking in the senior’s disheveled state.

“Sunghoon-ah, you have to come with me. It’s- it’s Heeseung.”

Sunghoon dropped the stack of papers he was holding, scrambling out of his seat as he followed the older. His mind raced, _why did Jay look so panicked? Where are we even going? Where is Heeseung?_

His thoughts stopped as they came to a halt in front of the infirmary, his heart skipped as the worst case scenarios came to mind. He pushed open the door before Jay could, and the sight before him made him slap a hand over his mouth as he let out a gasp.

Heeseung was laying on the infirmary bed, black jacket draped over him as his arm blocked most of his face. Sunghoon could still see the busted lip however, as well as the bruise forming on his jaw.

At the sound of the door opening, Heeseung’s hand dropped, and he had the nerve to _smile_ at Sunghoon as the latter walked closer to him. “H-hyung what happened? Did you- did you get into a fight?”

Sunghoon pulled up a small chair as he sat beside the bed. Heeseung tried sitting up, wincing as he did so. Sunghoon pushed him back slowly, not wanting the older to injure himself further.

“It’s nothing sweetheart, I’m fine.” Sunghoon deliberately chose to ignore the new pet name once again, to quickly grab the first aid kit. He noticed Jay left already, the older probably didn’t even come inside the room.

“What are you talking about? Look at you, you’re obviously not fine.” Sunghoon said, as he soaked a cotton ball into a little bit of antiseptic, “This is gonna sting hyung.” He declared as he dabbed the cotton onto Heeseung’s lip, who grimaced at the feeling.

“This _is_ nothing, Sunghoon-ah, you should see the other guys.” A lazy smirk was plastered on the older’s face as Sunghoon scoffed.

“So you _did_ get into a fight?” Sunghoon sighed, disappointment showing on his face. 

Heeseung’s eyes widened, “Yah! What are you so disappointed for? It was for you anyway.” The older turned away, frown evident on his face.

Sunghoon stopped, “What do you mean for me, hyung?”

If Sunghoon didn’t know any better he would say that Heeseung’s face flushed, but the older coughed quickly and said, “These assholes from my class, they were talking shit about you.”

Sunghoon frowned, “What? Why me?”

“They saw that I’ve been giving you lifts and,” Heeseung’s fist clenched, and Sunghoon had never seen him like this before, “They said that I’m only getting close to you to get in your pants, and that a pretty face like that probably wasn’t good for anything else anyways.”

Heeseung pouted, and as scary as he looked before, he now resembled a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry buttercup, but what they said just made me _so_ mad, my fist hit his jaw before I knew it.”

Sunghoon smiled at him, the nasty comments he had just heard were making him feel sick, but the fact that Heeseung stood up for him made something flutter in his chest, although the older didn’t have to beat someone up for it.

“It’s okay hyung, thank you, for standing up for me. Next time just don’t fight okay? I don’t like seeing you hurt like this.”

Heeseung gently rubbed his thumb over the younger’s cheek, as Sunghoon leaned into the touch.

“I really like you, Sunghoon-ah.”

Sunghoon’s eyes shot open, as he took in the boy in front of him. He had a lopsided smile on his face, as he looked at Sunghoon with so much endearment, the younger felt as if he could dissolve on the spot.

“I-I really like you too, hyung.”

They grinned at each other for what felt like forever, first aid kit long forgotten at the side. Sunghoon didn’t know who leaned in first, but as their lips met Sunghoon felt content. The antiseptic he had put on earlier wasn’t that pleasant, but the faint hint of raspberry slipping through made up for it.

Heeseung pulled him on the bed by his waist, as they kissed until they were out of breath. They parted, and Sunghoon thought Heeseung’s puffy lips were the prettiest thing ever.

“As much as I like you, kissing someone with a split lip is not fun, so come here.” Sunghoon said as he slipped back off the bed to grab the first aid kit.

Heeseung whined, “Can’t believe those assholes messed up my pretty face _and_ made me unkissable.” The older pouted, and Sunghoon quickly pecked his lips.

“Not unkissable, and you’re still pretty, just not as pretty as me.” Sunghoon joked, but as he turned around, new cotton ball in hand, he saw the fond smile on Heeseung’s face and the older indulged him.

“You’re right, no one’s as pretty as you are, buttercup.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought!! thanks for reading <33


End file.
